1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to video encoding and decoding methods, and more particularly, to method of encoding and decoding based on scale and angle variation information, and video encoding and decoding apparatuses for performing the methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Inter prediction technology for generating a predicted block of a current image by reference to a previously encoded image with a high temporal correlation has been developed. Therefore, when inter prediction technology is used to encode a current image, unnecessary redundancy may be reduced and thus video compression efficiency may be increased.
According to inter prediction technology in related art, a motion vector representing a position variation of an encoding target block in a current image is used to generate a prediction value of the encoding target block of the current image from a reference image.